Tainted Blood
by Jujo82211
Summary: Julia Modoria and Taylor Lyth, this pair of opposite clan vampires have been friends ever since the day they met. Their parents and blood relatives unknown, they comprehend with each other in order to survive. But inside Julia, a demon of sin emerges...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction of "Tainted Blood" :

My blood-shot eyes glared into the eyes of my prey. It was stunned, mesmerized. The chase was always the thrilling part , my heart was beating so fast as if adrenaline ran through my veins. Every graceful, but deadly, step I got close... the more my prey was in danger. My brown-silk hair whipped through the wind, my pale skin glistened in the sun, diamond-like. Everything about me was too overwhelming, too, startling.

My walk, my talk. Batman shirt, checkered-yellow plaid jacket, with black stockings, black/purple Vans, and my mini jean shorts. "Mmm..." Men would murmur. "Pffft..." women would scoff. I would laugh, only because they mean less then anything else in my life. Life for me is more complicated, more deathing, more adventorous.

Keeping my hair up, I ain't afraid to look like a bad-ass. It's nice when people fear you, but your always going to have someone there to back you up. But what if there was more to why you want that person around?

Chapter 1 : Mmm.. Fiesty!!

School years finally ending, you expect alot to happen. The blaring "We the Kings" music rang through my car speakers as I cruised down the road. The light glared red and I stopped immediately as I groaned. The car next to me honked and I looked over, it was Taylor. His car gleamed with the new car look and I scoff. He winked and I rolled my window down. "My truck could beat that Nissan any day!!" I said, sticking out my tongue. He laughed and then shrugged; "First one to Kelly's buys?" The light flashed green and I was already trucking down the road. I wasn't surprised when he got caught in traffic, but I sure laughed my ass off.

I swerved into the parking lot and parked. I felt the need to taunt him when he got here, so I layed back on the hood of my car and awaited.

"Looking for someone?" I jumped with shock and turned around. He smiled brightly and I smiled back questioningly. "How?" I asked. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smirked. "A vampire never tells others his amazing talents.." The crickets chirped even when it was full sun. ".... you parked at Erica's and ran, didn't you?" I sighed. "I'll buy?" he groaned. "Thought so..." I smiled, and ran into the bar. Kelly greeted us usuallu, with her beautiful smile , and her neck deliciously in the open. "Hey Kelly, the usual, please." I said, giving her a wink. She smiled even brighter and walked toward the kitchen doors. "Coming right up, hun." Taylor walked up next to me and buried his nose into my neck. "Your blood is rushing... can't you calm yourself?" he chuckled. I pinched at his nose and glared into his eyes. "That's pretty big to say for someone who eats his girlfriend out when shes on her period..." I snapped. I let go of his nose and sat down on the stool next to me. "Someones alil' jealous that Erica can have puberty?" My nails clawed into the granite top and I hissed. "It's not my fault I'm not human!! I don't want blood pouring outta' my pussy anyway!" Too loud, of course. People were staring at me with disgust. "I'm out..." I said as I got up. He tried to push me back down, but I growled menacingly. "You have to atleast have something to eat... you'll get bitchier with your positive O.." I pushed him aside and scoffed. "The only bitch here is you..." I showed him the nude picture of Erica I found in his jacker, rippin git up, and with a snap of my fingers.. the pieces burst into flames.

I started to talk toward the door when he said;"Oh how mature! Yeah, you walk away!" he yelled. I shot a fangy smile and flipped him off, but he scoffed and then smiled back as he swung my car keys around on his finger. I groaned, but before seconds.. I was behind him and had already pushed him outta the few of the people.. and onto the wall. My hands slowly slid down his pants as I kissed up his back. "You know, she can't give you what I can.." I smirked. His dick stood the very touch my finger slipped across the head of it. "Mmm.. how pathetic.. your so hard and I barely touched you..." I whispered into his ear, and then suddenly slowly licked up his neck. I slid my hands out and took my keys, leaving him there to be aroused. "Now go fuck your girlfriend and make sure she says ; "Thank you, Julia." for making you hard for her all these times you've been hard." He slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor, glaring up at me. I smile and walked out the door. "God damn her..." Kelly looked over at him and chuckled. "Get dissed again, have we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Demon Emerges...

I awoke that morning, in the cathendral tower. My eyes, weary and still half - opened, suddenly flew open when I felt a sudden movement. I was staring into the face of Taylor, and his arms were wrapped around me. I looked down with embarrassment, and bit my lip. His chest was so warm and his shoulders were strong.. wait.. what was I saying? I buried my face into his neck, and then suddenly wiffed a scent of his blood. "Ugh.. stop Julia.." I told myself. As much as I wanted a bite, and as much as I didn't want to be a whore... I took control and softly kissed it. His damp breathe ran down under my neck, and I couldn't then control myself. I rubbed my nose affectionately against his, and he slowly awoke. I shockly dropped back into his neck.. and pretended to sleep. He looked over at me and kissed the brow of my head, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes, it felt so good with him.. the warmth.. the harmony. I wanted it all... for myself. But his human love.. was more important and indeed better than me. I felt myself sob alittle inside, but I shook it off. I was suppose to live tough, living with no family.. other then this doofus of a friend. Or was he a friend? What if we were the only vampire in the world.. what if we.. had to make a offspring to save our species. "Nah.. you only want sex, Julia." My inner-self said to me. I scoffed, and it awoke him again.

"Your awake?" he asked, moving my hair outta my eyes. I look over at him and smile; "Sorry, didn't wanna wake you up." He looked dumbfounded, his mouth wide-open. I smirked and closed his mouth for him. "Not nice to talk with your mouth open..doofus.." He smiled brightly and bit my lip. Not only did that turn me on, but it completely blown my mind. I softly layed my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him passionately, slowly tonguing him during the process. He teased me so... but I guess I deserve that when I tease him. His hands slid down my thighs down onto my ass, and he suddenly grabbed. Shockingly, I didn't move. I didn't punch, didn't slap, didn't hiss nor growl at his admitment. But hah... did I jump when I felt him going for inside my pants. I fled away off him, and covered my mouth. "Sorry.." I said, and actually truthfully meaning it.

"No don't be.. I should be sorry.. I shouldn't of gone that far.." he sighed, laying back down. He patted the spot, welcoming me back to sit with him.

"Taylor you-- you don't get it. I can't even be next to you.. that close. Please understand.. I can't contain myself..!!" I yelled.

My hand went over my mouth for the second time, and my eyes open with shock. "Shit... good job, Julia." He got up and smirked, walking up to me and softly pushing me against the wall. Our hands locked together, and I turned my head away. His lips traced up my neck and I felt myself already breathing deeply.

"I think I should get back.. for yesterday, right?" He smiled, and kissed down my chest, down my stomach... and stops at my zipper.

"Taylor, dont!!" I begged. His teeth unzipped it and I felt my thong slip down.

"Your crazy! You have a girlfriend!!" I yelled, but my eyes opened shockingly as his tongue slipped into me.

"Mmm.. I never knew I could get you this wet, Julia. "How pathetic." he chuckled, slipping deeper.

"Taylor...s-stop.." I begged, but with a murmur-ish tone.

"Not until I get what I want.. and that's revenge. I've always let it go everytime you touched me. I could also report it as rape if I wanted to, but I don't.. wanna know why?"

I couldn't even answer him, the way his tongue proded in and out.. it also blowed my mind away.

"Because... I want this, Julia. I want all of you.." he said, coming back to my face and locked our lips together once more.

My heart was beating so fast... faster then ever and I couldn't help but cry. I was so confused, we he just toying with me.. or was he meaning all of this. Our lips departed and I licked the cum off my lips, and I finally realised his eyes were completely dreamy.. his tinted pale-green eyes went into my very soul. "Please, accept me." he said. I pushed him away, and he landed back on the couch. I got on my knees and buried my face into my hands.. sobbing harder.. making it harder to even breathe. "How can I be so sure...h-how." A voice suddenly appeared in my head; "Love always turns out good in the beginning, and either goes down the wrong road and heads to hell. Either you fall for someone you truly think is going to be there, or your life is a sin. You don't want your life a sin, do you Anala?" I smirked, even though I was still crying. "My life is already a sin..." Taylor walked over to me and rubbed my back.

"Julia, please don't be upset. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you..." he said.

The voice inside me weeringly disappeared.. and I felt the demon in me take over. My eyes open with such force.. they could of ripped. I looked up into his eyes. "Sins are so right... please.. give me the worst sin there is, Taylor." I couldn't believe what I was saying.. and especially doing.. I was unbuttoning my top, and letting it slip off. "Give me what we both want...stop the madness, Taylor. Only you can tame me."

"Julia.. is th-this.. really you?"

The demon smiled sweetly and pulled his head into my breasts. He couldn't help it, and I couldn't do anything to stop my sin. His tongue slowly circled my nipple as he moved my other breast in a circular motion.

"Ahh--hah.." I seemed to moan, even though I wasn't the one making him do this.

"Isn't this amazing, Anala? Sex is the best sin there is.." the demon cackled.

I fought against it.. and finally came to my senses. "Taylor. ST-STOP!"

"Why is it you stop, doesn't it what you mostly want in life, Anala?" the demon screeched.

"What is it, Julia? I-I thought you wanted me to."

"Taylor, it's hard to explain. I'll tell you later.. please just stop, okay?"

The demon screamed once more and I covered my ears, and I didn't hear it minutes after. But I know that wasn't the last time I'll hear that voice again. I started to cry, my arms started to shake. I was frightened.

I looked up and he looked at me blankly. I pulled my shirt back on and zipped up my pants. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I---I can't let this happen again. It's better you don't.. know. Just please understand. I'll--just give me some space for awhile. Don't get a tracker to find me.. please.. just stay here. I'm--- gettin help." I begged, kissing him once more on his forehead. I ran to the balcony and jumped off, buttoning my shirt as I gracefully landed on the ground. My cellphone rang. "Hello?" I answered..

"I love you, Julia. Be safe.." Taylor said, and it seemed in a sob-ish tone.

"Taylor..."

He hung up, and I saw him sit at the end of the balcony, waving to me. I waved back and hopped into his Nissan. Now it's time to really race...


End file.
